A Different Oregon Experience
by Blaz-Grl
Summary: Alanna an Jon in Oregon...


Ok so I'm going to try to pickup and continue with some of my old stories, this was the easiest to start with. I made some changes and with all of my stories I will be rewriting them/fixing them.

I hope you like it…

* * *

**A Different Oregon Experience**

* * *

Alanna or Alan was in her third year of being a squire to His Highness Prince Jonathan of Conte. She was getting restless so she practiced using her gift more often.

"Are you decent squire?" Jon called through the connecting door.

"Yes." Alanna stood up wincing from the cramps in her legs. She had been meditating.

Jon walked in holding faithful. "He got into my breakfast this morning. What were you doing?"

"I was meditating."

"Interesting, anyways we got a message to go to Port Cannon and will be leaving as soon as you can get packed"

"What did the message say?"

"Just that we are wanted, I think it's from Myles." With that said Jon went to the stables. When Alanna arrived in the stables she saddled Moonlight and waited for Jon finish.

After Jon finished saddling and stowing his packs they rode out of the palace gates. About thirty yards away there was a blinding flash. When the light receded they were in the middle of a field with a strange building in the distance.

"Who are you?" asked a voice from behind them. They turned around to look into the eyes of a young girl of 17 or 18, with flaming red hair and blue-green-grey eyes sitting on a Bay roan horse whose color was stood out much the same as the girls own long locks.

Alanna decided to speak up "I'm Alan of Trebond and this is Prince Jonathan of Conte."

The girl's eyes got huge "That's not possible." She rode closer, inspecting the two in front of her with a perplexed expression on her face.

Jon was surprised, the girl was dressed oddly, in what appeared to be men's clothes and was riding astride her horse rather than side saddle like most women. "Might we have your name?"

"Sorry, I'm Jaden Collins. I have to say I'm a bit confused if you are who you say you then, well your fictional characters from a series of books I've read."

Surprised with the answer she heard Alanna looked the girl over again. She was intrigued with the girl's attire and the way she rode. "Where are we then?"

"Well we're in Aurora Oregon in the country the United Sates of America." She stopped and cocked her head as barking sounded to her left. She whistled loudly and a yellow dog came running into the field. "Sorry about that."

"So we're not in Tortall?" Alanna asked.

"No, and you look very out of place. You can stay at my house for a while; at least until I can figure out what happened. Would that be alright with you?"

Alanna and Jon turned to face each other "Well what do you think? She seams to know about us and we don't have a place to stay or were we are really."

Jon looked back at the girl, Jaden he corrected himself, who was stroking her mounts neck. "Well we don't have much choice, and she seams friendly." Turning to face her they both said ok.

"OK my parents are gone for a couple of months on vacation so it's just you two and me. Oh and please call me Jade I hate it when people use my full name. Oh yeah, Alan wile you're here I'm calling you Alanna ok?

Alanna was startled; she hadn't told Kate her real name. Then she remembered that Jade had said they were characters in a book. "That's ok, but we don't fit in. I mean we look entirely different."

"Yeah I already thought of that, l I can you some clothes at home then we can go to town and I can buy you some of your own."

"Thank you. We're both in your debt." Jon bowed slightly and smiled.

"Well if you're in debt to me you can show me how to fence and the debt will be cleared. I've been looking for a place to take lessons but I can't find one."

"We can both teach you." Alanna would be happy to give another girl fencing lessons.

"That sounds great, follow me."

Faithful who had been sitting in his saddle cup spoke up _"Why do you keep a dog, especially one as annoying and crazy as her?"_

"Well excuse me, but I happen to like dogs more than cats. Besides she not just some dog her name is Maxi, and she's my dog." Jade gave two short whistles and Maxi ran up to walk next to Jade and stayed there. "She happens to be very disciplined."

Alanna and Jon were trying not to laugh but failed miserably. "Hey I can tell your laughing at me besides Faithful was being rude. If I want he could sleep outside in the barn. By the way the barn's just on the other side of those trees."

Jade said something to her horse and took off at a run with Maxi on her tail. Alanna and Jon sped up and soon they were in front of the building they had first seen. Jade called out from inside, telling them to come in.

"Ok Alanna, Moonlight can go in the far left hand stall, and Jonathan you can…"

"Please call me Jon"

"Jon, Darkness can go in the stall next to Moonlight." Jade took out the brushes. "Here are some brushes and you can put your saddles in that tack box over there with the horse painting on the door." Jade got to work unsaddling her Bay Roan Kiger Mustang Romeo when she noticed Jon and Alanna staring at her. "What?"

"Your horse is very well built what is he?" Alanna, who was finished with Moonlight, came over to inspect Jade's mount.

"He's a Kiger Mustang, a breed of wild horse that is supposed to be the direct descendent of the Spanish horse that first came to America about 200 years ago. His name's Romeo but sometimes I just call him Rome."

When Jade finished grooming Romeo she left Alanna to her inspection of him and went over to Moonlight.

"You are one of the bravest horses I know." Jade went over every inch of Moonlight inspecting her and trying to decide what modern breed she most resembled.

Jon looked over at Alanna who was still looking over Jade's horse with interest. When he looked for Jade he found her with Moonlight and decided to go over to her since he was done with Darkness.

"She came from a friend of ours." Jade jumped and turned around with a death glare "Don't do that, you startled me, and you got Moonlight and Darkness from George." She smiled at his expression.

"Remember I told you and Alanna that here your fictional characters there for I know your past and future." Jade watched as Jon's expression went from surprised to comprehending then he smiled. "I remember now. It's just a bit odd."

"Yeah I know what you mean; it would be very weird to be dropped in a world you didn't know about."

Alanna walked over, finished with her inspection of Romeo, and stopped in front of Moonlight's stall. "What do we do know?"

"We go to my house, get you some new clothes and go from there." Jade started making her way out of the barn to be followed closely by Alanna, Jon, Maxi, and Faithful.

* * *

Okay that's it for now... r&r plz?


End file.
